Chū
Chu (酎, Chū) is an ally of Yusuke Urameshi and the former leader of Team Rokuyukai. Is voiced by Norio Wakamoto in the original Japanese and Kent Williams in the English dub. Appearance Chu has a long, blue mohawk, and the ends tied with a red ribbon. He has a messy-type goatee and mustache, as well as two green striped tattoos under his eyes. He wears black boots with a knife tucked into each and a blue sleeveless shirt, both fur lined. He also has olive green pants and a red belt. Speaks with an Austrailian accent in the English dub. Personality Chu is a serious drunk, stumbling into the ring and attempting to fight, surprising all of Team Urameshi. However, this is a ploy for him to reveal his true power. While under the influence, he is rather cocky, and also rather fond of the ladies. Synopsis Dark Tournament Saga Chu first appears after Zeru is defeated by Hiei. He explains to the audience that the only reason he wasn't in the first matches was because he lost at Paper, Rock, Scissors earlier. The smell of Chu's alcohol wakes up Yusuke, and the two step into the ring. Yusuke insults Chu's drunken fighting style, leading Chu to release his unique spirit energy, and running around the ring at top speed. Though Yusuke manages to block his first attack, but Chu continues to attack with such speed only Hiei can see. Yusuke manages to survive the attacks, and tells Chu to beware his spirit gun. Afterwards, Chu drinks the most potent alcohol in Demon World, and his aura begins to glow wildly. He uses a technique similar to the spirit gun, but with such a large blast, Yusuke was forced to use his double attack. All of Yusuke's ammo is gone, so the two decide to fight a knife-edge death match. The hit each other back and forth, but dont budge from their location. The more hits, the more their feet bleed. They attempt to end the fight with a headbutt, and Yusuke stands victorious after Chu's ten count is up. He latter show's up with Renku and meber's of the other team's Yusuke defeated to support Yusuke in the final's and latter Chu himself blast a boulder out of the way of Yusuke and his friend so they can escape the colapsing stadium. Three Kings Saga During the Saga of the Three Kings, Chu trains under Genkai to become an A+ Class demon and joins the Makai Tournament, though automatically surrenders in the preliminaries to a demon girl named Natsume who's strength is upper S class, on whom he has a crush on. After he surrenders he asks her out but she says he's too weak. It's at that point he says that in less than 2 years he would become stronger than her. Later he is seen training with Natsume who asks him if he's given up at which he shouts no. Later during a conversation with Kujou she states the Chu is getting stronger all the time and that he really could reach her level in less than 2 years. Kujou then asks her if she would date him then. She respondes saying no and states that she isn't interest in men. However when Kujou insults Chu she is quick to defend him. Abilities and Skill When he is first introduced, Chu is equal in power to a C-class demon. After traning with Genkai, he becomes an upper-A-class. After he loses to Natsume in the Demon World Tournament, and begins traning with her, he is well on his way to becoming upper-S-class. Techniques/Moves *'Sui Ken': A type of fighting style where your skill in hand-to-hand combat actually increases with the more alcohol you drink. :*By drinking a large amount of alcohol, Chu can mix it with his spirit energy in order to generate a ball of energy to use as an attack, akin to the spirit gun, only orange in color. Chu throws this blast, like a baseball pitcher throws a fastball, when he uses this technique. This technique was never named in either the original Japanese or the English dub. :*The size of the blast can be controlled, as well. He can drastically increase the size of the ball of energy. *'Knife Edge Death Match': By stabbing two knives in the ground, both fighters put the bottom of their foot on the blade. The only rule is no one can step outside the line made by those knives; if they do, it's sudden death, and no weapons are allowed. References Category:Characters